Que vida la nuestra
by ModalFern
Summary: Últimamente, nadie ha sabido nada de Ahri, y tampoco es que a nadie le importe. Encerrada en su cuarto y queriendo desaparecer, recibe ayuda de el campeón que ella menos esperaría. Thresh se ofrece a ayudarle en todo lo que quiera, revelando un par de cosas acerca de él en el transcurso. Corta historia de mejor amistad entre los 2 "Robaalmas" basada en una experiencia mía.
1. Chapter 1

Las miles de estrellas que habitan el cielo daban luz al manto de oscuridad de la noche, a nivel del suelo, la luz de las estrellas no era suficiente para hacer que una persona dejara de llorar. Últimamente, un sentimiento de desconfianza y baja autoestima invadía a dicha campeona, no saliendo de su habitación a menos de que fuera invocada o necesitara salir a comer algo solo una vez al dia. Y eso era solo salir, empacar algo de comida y regresar a comer.

Ella sentía que nada le salía bien. Que cometía muchos errores y tenía miedo de lo que el mundo fuera a decir de estos errores y de ella. Por lo tanto, ni siquiera lo intentaba y dejaba ser presa de las crueldades de la humanidad y el mundo. Arropada encima de su cama con las manos en las rodillas, su llanto no cesaba. Sentía como si el mundo la fuese a devorar en cualquier instante, y lo que es peor, ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir esa condena.

En los días anteriores, los otros campeones la habían insultado y tachado de… ya saben, pero, como en todo, había por lo menos una persona que no creía en rumores y nunca dejaba que las opiniones de los demás le afectaran. En este caso, dicha persona era… semi persona, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Entre las multitudes de personas que hablaban de cualquier cosa, el se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, de cómo al pelear con o en contra de ella parecía que le faltaba algo, algo que el no podía decir que era. Simplemente… algo.

La misma noche, él caminaba a través de su hogar, las Islas de la Sombra, en camino a la parte este de la isla, declarada por Mordekaiser como su territorio propio. Elise y Evelynn tenían el norte por la ubicación de Vilemaw y por ser buenas amigas. Karthus ocupaba el sur, que usaba para practicar sus hechizos con la muerte. En el oeste estaba Yorick, quien cumplía su tarea de sepultar a los muertos sin mediar palabra. Mordekaiser, al ser el señor de la isla, ocupaba el centro. Hecarim patrullaba las costas. Kalista casi nunca estaba presente debido a que era el espíritu de la venganza, pero compartia territorio en el este con uno de los protagonistas de esta historia.

Thresh abrió la deteriorada puerta de metal en la que se encontraba su residencia. Una prisión de edad que ni siquiera el sabía. Caminó silenciosamente hacia el final del edificio, donde se encontraba una antorcha solitaria con un fuego verde al igual que todas las de ahí. El espectro la retiró de su lugar y una parte de la pared se movió hacia arriba, suficiente para que el pudiera pasar hacia unas escaleras que dirigían al sótano.

Bajó las escaleras y volvió a colocar la antorcha abajo. Asi, la pared se cerró. Cruzó lo que era su sala de tortura con instrumentos de todo tipo y de todas las eras para llegar a otra puerta metálica que no permitía a la vista estudiar lo que se encontrara ahí adentro. Con otra llave que saco de su abrigo, entró.

Adentro, había un escritorio grande con papeles viejos encima, varios estantes de libros deteriorados y otros vacíos y una cama individual que estaba igual de mal que todo lo de la habitación. Su habitación.

Sacó un libro que se encontraba extrañamente en perfectas condiciones junto a otros dos en un estante y lo coloco encima del escritorio. Se sentó, sacó una pluma y un tintero de un cajón y abrió el libro para comenzar a escribir.

 _Han pasado ya varios días y he de decirte que aún no he podido dar con lo que sea que cause este extraño comportamiento. Aunque es cierto que lo he visto cuando aún estaba con vida, no sé qué es lo que pudo hacer que ella empezase a comportarse así. No recuerdo escuchar de los demás acerca de un rumor o cualquier otra cosa que la haga excluirse tanto, por lo que supongo debe ser algo personal._

 _¿Sabes? Es curioso. Su apariencia me recuerda mucho a ti. Claro, sin todos esos rasgos. Pero aún asi, ¿es natural el sentirme tan… débil? ¿tan extrañado por lo que ella hace? No quiero hacerla sentir peor de lo que podría estar ahora, eso es seguro. Pero tampoco quiero dejar que las cosas sigan así. Debo hacer algo. Mañana lo haré._

 _Con amor…_

 _Thresh._

Ya acabado, Thresh cerró el libro y guardó todo. Por su condición de espectro, el sueño era totalmente innecesario, por lo que se divirtió por el resto de la noche quebrantando la mente de un asesino serial en su tan famosa cámara de torura.

* * *

opLa única forma de saber cuando era de mañana en las islas de la sombra, era cuando una luz azul brillante aparecía en los campeones de esa procedencia, comunicándoles que se estaba preparando su teletransporte.

Ya en el Instituto, Thresh caminaba por los pasillos, al igual que todos los días al no tener nada que hacer ni nadie con quien hablar. Justo entonces, pasó por la parte que le correspondía a los campeones jonios. Cruzando los brazos y cuestionando su decisión, decidió buscar una habitación en específico para comenzar su investigación. Le tomo varios minutos de búsqueda encontrar lo que estaba buscando, y por suerte las puertas estaban enmarcadas con los nombres de los campeones.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta en cuestión para examinarla. No parecía haber nada malo a primera vista, aunque a diferencia de antes, ahora no había un letrero de no molestar en la manija con usualmente era el caso. Se acercó para ver si podía escuchar algo, haciendo casi apenas ruido. Sin embargo, la dueña de la habitación tenía el sentido del oído muy entrenado, permitiéndole saber que había alguien afuera.

"Vete" dijo sin más una voz femenina que carecía de un tono especial

Thresh se sorprendió de ser escuchado, pero tampoco era que no lo esperara. Lidiaba con Ahri, después de todo. Una parte le decía que la dejara en paz, pero la mayor parte de su conciencia le decía que se mantuviera cerca.

Se decidió por ir a un punto medio e ir a la cafetería del instituto a por algo de comer, a pesar de que el no comiera. De los muchos campeones que se encontraban ahí, unos cuantos lo voltearon a ver, porque casi nunca entraba ahí. O más bien, nunca. Se acercó a por una bandeja y la llenó de comida. Además, agarró un chocolate de una máquina expendedora y la puso en la bandeja.

Volvió a la habitación de Ahri y la colocó en la puerta. Sacando un pedazo de papel y reuniendo toda su valentía, habló.

"Ahri, me he dado cuenta de tu ausencia y… solo haznos el favor de usar lo que te deje aquí. Si no es por los demás, al menos hazlo por mí… por favor"

Después, se fue.

Adentro, la kumiho había dejado de llorar y levantado su rostro de la almohada. Podría ser Thresh, pero después de todo, era el único que al parecer se dio cuenta de su ausencia y si bien no sabía mucho acerca de su situación actual, sabía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que las cosas no iban muy bien.

Levantandose de la cama con pequeños pasos, abrió la puerta para encontrar la bandeja con comida. Suficiente para todo el día. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la barra de chocolate con un papel debajo. Metió todo y lo puso en su escritorio. Con movimientos lentos, se aventó a la silla.

Jugó con la comida un momento antes de recordar que tenía que comer. Terminó una hora después. Vió la nota que había debajo del chocolate y la leyó mientras lo comía.

 _¿Quién soy yo para decirte esto? Pero bueno… aunque casi no te conozco, conozco la mente lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que te sucede._

 _Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, quiero que sepas que nunca serás invisible, no podrás simplemente desaparecer del mundo cuando no quieras ser vista._

 _Y solo quiero que sepas que, aunque hay veces que parece que a nadie le importas, siempre hay alguien que se dará cuenta. Mírame a mí, por ejemplo, escribiendo esto. En fin, cuídate._

 _Thresh_

Las palabras escritas de Thresh iluminaron el corazón de Ahri como la luz del sol ilumina a una lluvia cesante. No pudo contener una sonrisa ante tan extraña demostración de afecto y atención. Si ahora mismo se dijera que estaba sola se reiría de sí misma. Thresh se había transformado en una presencia remota a partir de ese día.

* * *

Dos semanas después, la acción de ese día se había hecho algo de todos los días. Thresh salía temprano de las Islas de la Sombra para ir al Instituto a dejar algo de comida a Ahri, quien lo esperaba pacientemente más por la nota que siempre dejaba que por la comida en sí. Aunque también el chocolate tenía algo que ver.

En las notas, Thresh solía dejar frases y reflexiones de su propia experiencia en el mundo, ya que el había estado en Runaterra mucho más tiempo que Ahri. Todo esto con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas la hiciera romper las barreras que ella misma se había impuesto. Él no quería romperlas, porque después de todo, ella era la que las había construido.

En la mañana del viernes, Ahri se había levantado temprano de su cama para ir a darse un baño. En el camino, se miró al espejo.

La luz de sus ojos, que estaba antes desaparecida, había vuelto, no en su totalidad, pero una parte si. Su cabello no había sido cepillado durante varios días, pero en ese día se dijo a sí misma que algo tenía que intentar.

…

Una hora más tarde, era la hora acostumbrada para que Thresh llegara con la comida. Y ella estaba lista para salir. No tenía su ropa habitual, optando en vez de eso por algo más casual. Vestía unos jeans negros, botas cafés, una blusa rosada con un chaleco de mezclilla encima y una boina. Subconscientemente, aún tenía algo de miedo al mundo exterior.

Se paró en la puerta y unos pasos se escucharon afuera, seguido de unas cadenas y un sonido metálico en el suelo. Manteniendo la cabeza baja, habló.

"T-Thresh"

Afuera, el espectro se sorprendió. Él no hacía más que dejarle comida afuera con un chocolate y una nota, casi nunca mediando palabra. Aunque estaba seguro de que ella podía escuchar los rumores de los que pasaban cerca, que aún no entendían porqué Thresh venía todos los días a la misma hora a hacer lo mismo en el mismo lugar. Él solo ahuyentaba a los curiosos que se acercaran.

"¿Si?" dijo después de una pausa

"¿Puedo… acompañarte un momento?" su voz era casi inaudible

"Muy bien"

Ahri salió y Thresh no hizo ningún comentario acerca de su apariencia. Aunque era cierto que era la primera vez que no dejaba ver casi nada. Solo podía ver sus manos y una parte de su rostro. Thresh sostuvo la bandeja en sus manos por un buen rato hasta que Ahri se dio cuenta. Brevemente, la metió en el lugar habitual y volvió a salir.

Caminaron juntos hacia el centro, donde había una gran sala sin techo, básicamente un parque con todo y bancas. Hasta había un pequeño montecito donde había un solitario árbol.

"Nunca hago nada interesante. Solo me siento solo a la sombra de ese árbol a la espera de que me llamen a combatir"

"¿Quieres que te haga compañía?" la volteó a ver algo sorprendido

"Si tu quieres"

Asintiendo, ambos subieron la pequeña colina y se sentaron lado a lado debajo de la sombra. Estuvieron en silencio disfrutando de la vista de gente ir y venir. Los que pasaban se daban cuenta que había alguien a lado del solitario Thresh, pero nadie supo con certeza quien era debido a la vestimenta tan discreta que Ahri llevaba, además de que Thresh intimidaba bastante. Aunque una parte de las colas de Ahri se alcanzaba a ver.

Cerca del mediodía, las típicas selecciones eran llevadas a cabo, pero por alguna razón a ninguno de los dos los llamaban pese a ser algo populares últimamente. Así que estaban solos en el parque

"Thresh"

"¿Hm?"

"Gracias… por t-todo lo que has hecho" volteó a verla

"No es nada"

"No me he sentido muy bien últimamente"

Esas eran las palabras que Thresh tanto esperó estas últimas dos semanas. El que ella confíe lo suficiente en él para hablar de sus problemas.

"¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

Ahri le costó bastante reunir el valor necesario para hablar.

"No sé. Siento que…

Últimamente no hago nada bien. Que solo cometo errores y que el mundo está en mi contra"

Sus palabras dejaron proundamente en pensamiento a Thresh. Después de su resurgimiento como un espectro, sentía un profundo arrepentimiento por no reunir el valor suficiente para poder decirle a alguien que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo lo que realmente sentía. Él sintió lo mismo, y si bien nunca logró olvidar todo, sentía que había mejorado. Le compartiría su secreto

"Ahri… Dame un momento"

Thresh se levantó e invocó su linterna. Recitó algo que Ahri nunca antes había escuchado y vió como un ejército de pequeñas luces color verde lo rodeaban. Giraron a gran velocidad bloqueando la vista del carcelero y después de detuvo.

Ahri quedó aturdida de la vista. El antes espectro intimidante que era Thresh se había transformado en una persona. Un humano. Tenía facciones fuertes y albinas, varias cicatrices en su rostro y el cabello largo. Aún tenía la misma ropa.

"Pense que sería más fácil creerle a alguien que es humano" rió ligeramente mientras la kumiho seguía aturdida

Se volvió a sentar a su lado y la miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa, extrañamente cálida considerando de quien viene.

"Mira, Ahri…

El mundo ni la vida tiene nada que ver con lo que tu sientes. Créeme, he pasado por lo mismo y sé cómo se siente. ¿Te digo lo que hice para seguir aquí? ¿viéndote?"

Asintió ligeramente.

"El secreto está en que todo está en tu propia mente. Nada de lo que tu crees es cierto. Si tu piensas que no vales para nada y que los demás te juzgan, realmente será ese el caso. Lo único que tienes que hacer es lo contrario…

Si tu piensas que estás bien, que nada está mal contigo y que ocupas un lugar entre todos nosotros, tu misma sentirás que es cierto. Necesitarás ayuda de algo o alguien, pero funciona. El golpe más duro es cuando te das cuenta que no te sientes bien"

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ahri, quien ahora sabía que tenía alguien a quien contar sus penas. Después de unos segundos, pensó en todo lo que le dijo Thresh. No sabía que le pudo ocasionar el mismo sentimiento y, considerando lo solitario que es, como era que había logrado salir.

"¿P-puedo preguntar algo?"

"Lo que quieras"

"¿Qué te hizo sentirte asi?"

Fue un golpe al corazón. Thresh sintió una punzada en el pecho.

"Verás, antes, cuando era humano, yo… estaba enamorado de alguien. Mi mejor amiga desde mi infancia…

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! He regresado con una pequeña historia basada en una real, una mía. Hace tiempo conocí por LoL a una chica nivel 18, que sé que se esfuerza, pero aún le hace falta mejorar. Y pues hace unos días después de jugar me dijo que se sentía mal y… hasta ahí le dejo, porque platicar acerca de esto es hacer spoiler.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien de LAN tiene CurseVoice? Para que me agregue y jugemos un poco. Búsquenme como ModalFern 78 MX en LOL o como OniichanThresh (no me juzguen, ella me retó) en CurseVoice.**

 **En otros datos, esto va a durar máximo unos 3 caps de la misma duración que este. Y si alguien me quiere agregar lo puede hacer**

 **Adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

Los ojos de Ahri se abrieron como platos. ¿Thresh?¿Enamorado? eso era algo que ella nunca hubiera pensado. Pero juzgando su tono de voz era algo de lo que definitivamente le dolía hablar

"…Siempre jugábamos cuando pequeños, cuales niños inocentes durante muchos años. No había día que no nos viéramos. Por eso, años después, cuando me vi obligado a trabajar en el sistema penitenciario, nos separamos.

Para nuestra suerte, nos comunicábamos mediante cartas. Pero como ya sabes, fácilmente recibías una cada dos semanas; no era suficiente.

Creo que fue eso lo que me dio el propósito de desahogar mi dolor con los presos. Durante años estuvimos asi y-"

"Puedes… parar si quieres" Ahri no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato por su culpa

"Pero me preguntaste"

"Tranquilo. No tienes que torturarte si no quieres" dijo con una sonrisa

"Gracias" le devolvió el gesto

El momento fue arruinado por la típica luz azul brillante. Apuradamente, invocaron sus armas y equipamiento.

Lo que no saben era que, con la prisa, Ahri acabó agarrando la linterna de Thresh y él acabo agarrando su orbe. Ninguno se dio cuenta porque ambos los sostenían poniendo una mano arriba o abajo para que no cayeran. Lentamente desaparecieron.

…

Cuál fuera su sorpresa al darse cuenta que iban en equipos contrarios. Confiando en sí mismos, ambos aparecieron en la fuente e invocaron sus armas.

Thresh sintió una energía diferente pero familiar a la vez debajo de su mano. Bajó la vista y vio el orbe color azul de Ahri. Sus ahora humanos ojos quedaron aturdidos.

"Invocador. Hay algo mal aquí"

"¿Qué sucede Thresh?"

"Tengo…el orbe de Ahri, no mi linterna o guadaña"

"¿De que hablas? Oh, tus movimientos también son diferentes, nunca los había visto"

"Apúrate y lee"

"Veamos. Para empezar, parece que atacas con tus puños, así que eres melé y tus habilidades no tienen costo

Pasiva-Golpes espirituales: Tus ataques básicos hacen 2% de daño adicional acumulable conforme ataques al mismo objetivo. Máximo de 20%

Primera-Absorción Vital: Absorbes el alma de los enemigos cercanos, dañándolos y ganando un escudo en base al número de enemigos impactados

Segunda-Flujo de almas: Enlazas las almas de los enemigos cercanos, realentizándolos 30% durante un segundo y medio si no salen del rango. Después, recibirán daño y serán aturdidos durante un segundo

Tercera-Desaparición: Te vuelves invisible durante cinco segundos y tu próximo ataque te hará aparecer detrás del objetivo, además de infligir 10% de daño físico adicional por vida máxima

Definitiva-Vórtice Apocalíptico: Llamas a todas las almas a tu alrededor, que reciben daño y son jalados hacia ti cada .25 segundos por dos segundos y medio. Ganas una gran cantidad de defensa durante la habilidad"

"Interesante"

"Pero esto no va con tu posición oficial, espera un momento hablo con mi compañero junglero"

...

Del otro lado del mapa, Ahri tenía la misma situación. Le había tomado algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a tener dos herramientas, pero lo había logrado. Escuchaba a su invocador leer sus nuevas habilidades

"Para empezar, eres a distancia, pero no usas proyectiles. Y tus habilidades no tienen costo

Pasiva-Salvajismo: Tu primer ataque en contra de un objetivo es tan potente que lo engancha y lo tiras hacia ti un par de veces. Tiene un enfriamiento de siete segundos por enemigo

Primera-Barrido: Usas la guadaña para dar un golpe en un cono amplio en frente de ti. Los enemigos impactados son dañados y silenciados por un segundo

Segunda-Asalto: Giras la guadaña a tus lados, infligiendo daño físico cada .25 segundos por tres segundos

Tercera-Tortura: Pasivamente ganas robo de vida por nivel. Al activarse, doblas esta bonificación y haces que tus ataques realenticen al enemigo un 50% por medio segundo

Definitiva-Decapitación: Pasivamente marca a los campeones cercanos inferiores al 15% de salud y los revela. Al activarse atacas violentamente a un campeón, infligiéndole daño físico. Si se usa en un objetivo marcado por esta habilidad, lo asesinarás instantáneamente y guardarás su alma, que incrementa en 10 tu daño de ataque permanentemente, además de reiniciar esta habilidad. Heh, ¿Dónde he visto esto antes? Deja hablo con mi compañero que va arriba"

Entonces así quedaba, Thresh y Ahri iban a enfrentarse con sus propios equipos. Era sin duda algo de lo que tendrían que hablar en un futuro, pero es algo que a ambos les intrigaba saber el resultado. Había que salirse de la rutina de vez en cuando para divertirse.

…

Temprano en el juego, iba como cualquier otro. Ahri, enfrentándose al odioso Fizz en la top lane, la tenía presionada. Ahri llegó a nivel 6 antes que Fizz, y estaba esperando la señal de su jungla, Jarvan IV, para entrar.

Jarvan entro, y Ahri comenzó el ataque desde su posición acorralada en torre, llevando a Fizz cerca de ella con Salvajismo y activando Tortura para realentizarlo con sus ataques. El príncipe demaciano utilizó sus movimientos típicos para acercarse y mantener a Fizz en su lugar. Ahri usó Asalto para mantener el daño, mientras que Jarvan usó Cataclismo.

Pudo saltar fuera, pero una marca de una calavera negra apareció en su cuerpo. Al aterrizar, Ahri usó Decapitación y pues… ya saben cómo acabo el despreciable pescado.

Más abajo unos segundos después, Talon se enfrentaba a Ekko en el medio. Thresh aguardaba en el arbusto de lado de Dragón esperando a que Ekko se posicionara mal. El joven se acercó a poner un centinela, pero Thresh utilizó Desaparición para que no lo viera, y le señaló a Talon para atacar.

Ambos aparecieron detrás de Ekko al mismo tiempo, mientras que el noxiano le hacia su combo típico, Thresh usó Absorción Vital para hacer daño. Tanto castigo obligó a Ekko a utilizar su Cronorruptura y alejarse un poco. Para su mala suerte, Thresh se había adelantado y usó Vórtice Apocalíptico. Permitiendo a Talon acercarse.

Aunque el zaunita usó todo lo que tenía para intentar escapar, Thresh era muy resistente lo que le dejó a Talon llevarse su vida.

Tanto Ahri como Thresh habían visto las jugadas del otro. Y ambos pensaron en que no podían esperar el encontrarse más tarde.

* * *

Tras el juego, aparecieron ambos en el mismo lugar. Exhalando, se sentaron lado a lado de nuevo. Ninguno se atrevía a mediar palabra. El equipo de Ahri había ganado, después de que ella se volviera tan poderosa junto con Jinx, a pesar de los intentos de Talon y Thresh que iban con el marcador a su favor.

Después de todo, a ellos no les afectaba en nada perder o ganar, a los invocadores era a quienes les volvían locos las derrotas, muchas veces se les agotaba la poca paciencia que algunos parecían tener por la edad.

"Eso fue… interesante" empezó Ahri

"Si"

Silencio incómodo

"¿Qué tal el… cambio?" pregunto Thresh

"Fue divertido ser la asesina por un momento"

"Y para mi ser el peleador"

"¿Te parece si… hacemos eso más a menudo?"

"Si tu quieres"

Se voltearon a ver y Thresh le lanzó una sonrisa divertida seguida de una imitación barata de los campeones denominados para el rol de 'asesino'

"Cuchillo, salto, salto, capucha, soy sigiloso"

Rieron juntos un momento

"Ahh, no sé Thresh, aún no me siento muy capaz…"

"¿Qué tal si usamos las copias esas que tienen los invocadores para practicar? Seguro que no les molesta"

"Pues… es buena idea"

Inmediatamente, el carcelero se levantó y le tendió la mano

"Vamos, que el nexo no se defiende solo"

Ya dentro, se organizaron para ir juntos a la línea superior mientras que los otros tres invocadores se dividían lo demás. Cerca de su torre, platicaron un poco

"Hace unos días, jamás habría pensado compartir algo contigo, Thresh"

"¿Es un halago o insulto?"

"Tómalo como quieras"

"Eres cruel"

"Mira quien habla"

Rieron un poco mientras los súbditos entraban. Pasaban los segundos, y Thresh había logrado clavar un par de ganchos, pero como el sospechaba, Ahri no estaba dando su 100%, teniendo él dos asesinatos y Ahri una muerte. Coincidieron en la fuente, y tras comprar un par de cosas salieron juntos de nuevo.

"Lo siento, Thresh. Pensé que me sentía mejor, pero-"

"Hey, está bien. Sólo recuerda lo que te dije"

"¿Lo de tu enamorada?"

"…Eso es en privado" dijo dándole un pequeño empujón

"¡Hey!" le regreso un golpe al brazo

"Oye, tranquila. Mejor pégales a ellos"

Enfrente estaba la torre exterior siendo atacada por los hologramas de Trundle y Rammus. Thresh preparó su Sentencia de Muerte, golpeando al rey de los troles. Ahri se agarró de su abrigo a pesar de que le haya dejado su linterna, dificultando el salto a Thresh pero permitiéndole acercarse a el.

Cuando llegaron, Ahri cayó al suelo por el impulso al lado de Rammus, quien por estar conjurado así la iba a espinar cayéndole con la espalda. Sin embargo, una guadaña color verde lo arrastró hacia dentro la torre junto con el otro holograma. Usando su agilidad, Ahri se levantó de un salto mientras Thresh conjuraba La Caja, encerrando a los enemigos. Ella sonrió y su antes única cola de zorro se dividió para formar nueve y sus ojos adoptaron un color azul brilloso mientras se lanzaba para adelante, diciendo algo para sus adentros.

"Gracias, Thresh"

* * *

Tiempo después, parecía que Ahri se estaba recuperando, cosa que a Thresh le alegraba como nunca en muchos años. Saliendo de una sala, ambos caminaron juntos hacia ningún lugar en concreto.

Los que los veìan pasar se extrañaban de verlos a los dos juntos, desde que sus naturalezas son completamente opuestas. Ahri te engañaba, usaba su belleza para atraerte y hacerte caer rendido ante sus pies; por lo menos morìan con una sonrisa. Thresh era alguien a quien le gustaba torturar, eso esta claro; antes y después de la muerte, no te librabas del sufrimiento eterno.

Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Dicen que todos estamos en este mundo en busca de la felicidad, y ninguno de los dos la ha encontrado. Aun asì, definitivamente sería mas fácil si tienes alguien con quien buscarla.

"Ahri… si hay algo que debes saber es esto. No hay una sola persona, ser o espectro en este mundo que este libre del sufrimiento, porque debajo de lo que sea que parezcan todos a primera vista, no hay nadie que no sea una persona normal debajo de la piel"

Thresh recuerda haber visto una vez a Jinx, la terrorista que amenazaba con destruir Piltòver hasta las cenizas, recargada en una pared de la Grieta viendo una fotografía después de que acabara el evento. No tenía su expresión de siempre, y puede que sus ojos le hayan jugado una broma, pero podría jurar que viò una pequeña làgrima mientras acariciaba la imagen diciendo algo que no pudo escuchar por la distancia.

La hechicera no dijo una solo palabra, pensando todo el camino en lo que le acaba de decir. Para ella, Thresh era alguien que podía enseñarte muchas cosas, pero no podía arreglar sus propios sufrimientos. Porque el, todo el dia, todos los días, a cada hora, los acallaba.

"Listo, hemos llegado"

Ahri reaccionò a su voz y mirò a su alrededor, parecía que estaban en un jardín ubicado al oeste de la Academia. La luz de la luna brillaba, los pastos y las flores se movían al pasar del viento. Caminaron hacia un lugar donde terminaba el jardín, un carco de piedras pequeñas indicando que había una pendiente con un lago abajo.

La luna se reflejaba en el agua, y el toque del viento frío hizo templar un poco a la kumiho de vez en cuando, pero lo podía soportar. Ella diò un suspiro ante la maravillosa vista.

"¿Es hermoso no crees?" le pregunto al carcelero, quien mantenía su mirada en el cielo con los brazos cruzados

"Si" lo que parecía ser una expresión de tristeza marcaba su rostro

"¿Qué pasa?" se giro alarmada

"Nada… solo que estaba pensando en algo"

Ella no supo que contestar, optando por quedársele viendo fijamente, observando como parecía venirse abajo lentamente.

"Todos creen que sigo aquí como un castigo a mis actos, pero yo creo que es por algo màs. Despues de todo, también dicen que los espectros caminan en el mundo de los vivos por algo que ellos no pudieron completar en vida, y que no descansaran hasta cumplirlo.

Yo creo… que estoy aquí para encontrarla. Nunca supe nada mas de ella después de que me mando su ultima carta días antes de mi muerte, pidiéndome perdón.

Han pasado siglos y lentamente me quedo sin esperanza, pero creo que una vez que logre saber su destino y encuentre su espectro, o al menos su alma…

Creo que será cuando podrè descansar"

Los ojos de Ahri humedecieron ante tal confesiòn, un nudo en su garganta le dificultaba hablar, pero parecía que ni el querìa hacerlo.

Porque estaba llorando con la cabeza baja. La kumiho pensó que tal vez era cierto que la única razón por la que un hombre podía llorar es por amor.

En un intento por reconciliarlo, Ahri le regalò un abrazo sin decir nada, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Èl se quedo paralizado por unos instantes, pero la abrazò de vuelta, feliz de que al fin parecía que las cosas mejoraban.

La vida no es tan difícil después de todo…


End file.
